Impulse
by StevenTheLost
Summary: After receiving a love letter, Sona decides to meet her secret admirer out of impulse.


**Impulse – An AhriXSona(?) Story**

It all started with a letter.

There wasn't anything special about it; it was just a letter on plain parchment in a plain white envelope. Not only that, but it was a love letter, one that she has received time and time again. It even had a place for her to meet with this "someone".

But for some reason, Sona ended up going to that place anyways. It was a very odd impulse she had, probably inspired by the fact she wasn't doing anything on that day and possibly the fact that she wanted to do something different. Nonetheless, she stood in front of the door that the letter had indicated. She was surprised when she found out that it was one of the living quarters that were reserved for champions of the league.

Despite all of this, she still had no idea who sent her the letter. She rarely left her house on occasions other than concerts, or league related matters. She was comforted by the fact that it was a champion, as it meant she knew him in some way or another, and they would probably understand if she turned them down.

She knocked on the door.

After a few short moments, she heard some shuffling of feet beyond the door, as though they were pacing.

_ Is he nervous?_ Sona thought.

Then she heard an unexpected voice.

"I'll be there in a second!" said the voice of a woman.

Sona stiffened after hearing her voice. _A woman… the one who sent this love letter… was a woman?_ Sona thought.

The door then opened, suddenly and forcefully, causing Sona to jump backwards a little.

"Could you… come in? This is embarrassing for me…" The woman said, hiding behind the door.

_It's even more embarrassing if I come in, isn't it?!_ Sona yelled in her head.

"Oh… umm, what I mean to say is, wouldn't it be embarrassing if I confessed my love to you outside… where people can see us?"

_Oh… _Sona thought. She knew that it was a very odd situation, one woman confessing her love to another, and it would be bad if someone happened to see it. So, she decided to respect her wishes to keep it private, and walked inside.

After she entered, the door slowly closed shut, revealing who her secret admirer was.

She blinked a couple times at who she was seeing, as it was a very unbelievable… situation. Her secret admirer was Ahri, donning a frilly white dress and wearing a ribbon to match in her hair.

"…Hello", Ahri greeted while blushing furiously.

_W-W-What, It was Ahri!? B-But, she likes… men, right?_ Sona became shocked at how unexpected the twist was, and couldn't stop looking at Ahri as a result.

Ahri noticed this, and looked down at the ground, her tails moving around restlessly.

"…Are you surprised?" Ahri asked Sona.

Sona nodded slowly, starting to lose the initial shock, but still staring at Ahri.

Ahri moved towards Sona until they were inches apart.

"You've been staring at me for a while now… do you… **like me**?" Ahri asked, her voice losing the nervousness it once had and becoming her usual seductive voice.

_Huh, what, do I, how… huh?_ Sona couldn't shake her head, and she couldn't move. She was scared and confused at how seeing Ahri up close and hearing her voice change made her heart skip a beat. She could see Ahri's eyes and how they seemed to suck her in, and when she tried to escape them by looking down, she could see Ahri's bare cleavage showing thanks to the gracious bust line of her dress.

Sona quickly turned her head away, and Ahri moved even closer, making them touch skin, with a curved smile on her face.

Ahri then moved her mouth to Sona's ear and whispered, "Do you think I'm **sexy**?"

Sona was completely red in the face, and turned to look back into Ahri's golden eyes, an impulse, as Sona was having a hard time thinking rationally at that moment. Ahri's face seemed to be staring into her very soul, and she was licking her lips as though she were about to devour her.

Strangely enough, Sona wasn't too bothered by that. She was too busy listening to her heart pound loud enough to shake her entire body.

Then Ahri pressed her forehead against Sona's and asked another question.

"**Do you love me**?"

Sona finally broke free of the spell she was under, and ran towards the living room. With her back turned towards Ahri, she breathed heavy, trying to settle her beating heart.

Ahri giggled at this and walked towards her once again. Sona turned to face her again, backing up as she came closer. She wasn't looking were she was moving, however, and tripped over, and onto, the couch behind her. Ahri quickly pounced on her, hugging her stomach and nestling her head against Sona's neck.

"Ah, you're so adorable Sona, tripping over a couch like that! Don't you know-" Ahri lifted up her head and stared back into Sona's eyes, "-that often leads to **sex** in romance novels?"

_It's happening again… My mind is going blank…_ Sona thought as she stared, once again, into Ahri's golden eyes.

Ahri, pressing her chest against Sona's, started to brush her hand along Sona's long blue hair while licking her lips again. Sona couldn't move once again, and her heavy breathing became harsher, but slowed down.

"Let me ask you one more time Sona… **do you love me**?" Ahri asked Sona.

Sona's entire body felt hot, and her heart, as fast as it was beating, felt like it was beating even faster. Before she knew it, she was nodding her blushing head up and down, saying 'yes' to Ahri's question.

"I love you too, Sona." Ahri said, blushing also, but with a more mischievous face.

Ahri then suddenly moved her lips to Sona's, and inserted her tongue inside Sona's mouth.

_Mpff! Mmmmm…_ Sona's thoughts reflecting exactly how she felt as Ahri's tongue wrapped itself around hers. She felt Ahri sucking on it, making wet slurping noises. Sona lost her rational mind at that point, and copied what Ahri was doing.

"Hmm? Mph…chu" Ahri made a questioning moan when Sona started sucking on her tongue, but went along with it, pushing her tongue even deeper into Sona's mouth as she became more aggressive. Her slurping noises became louder and Sona started to feel a warm, tingly feeling flood over her entire body.

All of a sudden, too soon, Ahri pulled her tongue out of Sona's mouth, making a bridge of saliva from one tongue to the other. Sona continued to stick her tongue out for more, panting.

"Sona… I want to do so much more than just kiss you…" Ahri said, whispering into her ear, sending chills throughout her body.

Ahri sat up and looked down at Sona, her blue eyes looking back up. Then Ahri put her hands on Sona's stomach, and slowly moved them upwards along her body. Sona watched her as she did it, her eyes showing anticipation for what was to come.

"You have such a lovely chest, look at how erotic it is…"

And then Ahri finally reached the edge of Sona's breasts. Sona's breath stopped and her body shook slightly. Then, ever so slowly, Ahri began to drag her fingers along her bust, making sure to draw an outline of how huge and erotic Sona's breasts were so she could understand.

"Have you ever touched yourself here before, Sona?" Ahri asked.

Sona blushed again, then slowly nodded her head.

"Ufu~ I suppose it's hard not to touch a chest as lewd as this one" Ahri said, finally dragging her fingers across Sona's nipples.

Sona let out a burst of air, replacing what would've been a gasp of pleasure. After seeing her reaction, Ahri circled around her nipples instead of continuing upwards along her chest. Sona could only watch, entranced and aroused, as she did this. Then, Ahri put her finger on top of Sona's nipples, and pushed down. More bursts of air came out of Sona's mouth, and her mouth curved into an open smile as a switch inside of her got flipped on.

"What a lovely expression you're making right now- ah!"

Sona quickly flipped Ahri over onto the floor and got on top of her.

"Sona!? What are you-"

_Ah, she's panicking. How lovely~ Not to mention those clothes she's wearing… I want her…_ Sona's head was no longer blank, but they took on an entirely different tone than what she had earlier. It was clear that this wasn't Sona's normal personality, but…

She bent down and licked Ahri's left ear.

"Fuwah!?"

She then proceeded to nibble on the tip of it as her left hand circled around Ahri's body, bringing them closer. As for her right hand-

"Wait, So- Ahn~!"

-it reached underneath Ahri's dress and moved along her bare crotch.

_Ah, so she wasn't wearing any? What a perverted lady, I guess I should give her what she wants then, if she's so insistent~_ Sona thought, licking her lips in the same fashion Ahri had done earlier.

"Sooona, wahy ahre you- mnph!"

Sona silenced Ahri's mouth with a French kiss, instead of wrapping her tongue around Ahri's however, Sona pushed her tongue as far as she could down Ahri's throat.

"Mgmph, gimph!"

_What a troublesome girl, moving about like that_, Sona thought, _Perhaps she'll stop if I do this…_

Sona inserted a finger into Ahri's wet pussy and slid it across the roof of her mouth. Ahri made an incredible noise in response to this; It sounded as though she were trying to loudly moan, but was choking on Sona's tongue which was in her throat. As unpleasant as that sounds it would be, her pussy only got wetter.

_More, make more wonderful sounds, Ahri…_ Sona pleaded in her mind as she put more fingers inside her.

All tension from the unexpected assault by Sona seemed to fade away from Ahri's body as it reacted lewdly, her pussy getting wetter and her throat producing the most incredible sounds. Sona continued her assault, wriggling her tongue around and moving more fingers into her pussy.

Suddenly, Ahri moved her tails in between her and Sona and pushed her away. When Sona got a good look at her face, her heart doubled its pace. Ahri's face was completely flushed red, not from embarrassment, but it was a very lewd red caused by arousal. Her golden eyes were tearful, like a helpless animal; it was completely different from the earlier face she was making. But the thing that really turned Sona on was her quivering lips, drooling saliva all over her chin.

"_E-enough Sona, I'm s-sorry for f-f-forcing myself o-on you- FWAHH!_" Ahri barely made it through her sentence before Sona started stimulating her clitoris.

_How could I possibly stop after seeing such an adorable face~? Uuuu, this is all your fault, Ahri~!_ Sona, now in an upright position, moved her left hand to Ahri's dress's bust line and pulled it down, revealing her breasts that bounced lewdly upon removal of the cover.

"_W-w-w-w-wait, don't, please sto- Wah!_" Ahri, once again, was unable to finish from the stimulation of Sona's right hand.

Then, Sona moved her head down to Ahri's right breast and sucked on it while stimulating the other breast with her left hand. Ahri's resistance faded away as she started moaning at the sensation. Sona made sure to pay special attention to Ahri's nipples, teasing one with her tongue, and playing with the other using her thumb. Ahri's entire body shivered in pleasure with Sona's continuous touching. Sona suddenly stopped sucking on Ahri's right breast, now completely engulfed in her saliva, as well as stopped touching her left breast and her pussy. Ahri, panting, looked up at Sona, slightly relieved and disappointed.

"S-so, is that… it?"

_I'm nowhere near finished with you yet, my darling foxy lady~_

Sona, lifted her right hand, showing that it was soaked with Ahri's love juice. Ahri stared wide-eyed at the hand, knowing that it wasn't over. Sona then put her left hand into Ahri's pussy causing her to moan again. She then started sucking on Ahri's left breast, and groaped Ahri's right breast with her soaked right hand.

"Ah… Ahhhnn~!"

Both Ahri's pussy and her right breast made lewd, wet noises and Sona could be heard sucking Ahri's left breast with force. Ahri's mind was beginning to go blank and her resistance was all but gone. Her pussy kept getting wetter and wetter the more Sona stimulated her, the more Ahri focused on the noises her body was making, and the more she focused on the fact that she was being sexually assaulted and loved it.

By the time Sona stopped sucking her right breast, Ahri's nipples were completely erect on both sides, as well as completely soaked by Sona's saliva and her own love juice. Just like last time she stopped, Sona removed her left and right hand from what they were doing and-

"W-what, no, you can't s-suck my breast, it's-"

-stuck her right hand into Ahri's pussy-

_Covered in your juice, right~?_

-started stimulating her clitoris-

"_Ah, n-no, d-d-don't, I'm going insane_!"

-and started sucking on her left breast.

Ahri moaned an incredibly loud moan as her entire mind went blank. Sona also put her, now soaked, left hand and groped Ahri's left breast with it, making her entire body produce a wet sound that washed away all of her rational thought. Sona sucked away all the love juice that coated Ahri's left breast, enjoying the taste of her lust as she continued to stimulate the other areas. Sona took her time sucking all the love juice, then swapped breasts like she did before. Ahri could feel how wet she was, both on the inside and out, and it wasn't just her insides that continued to get wetter, but her outsides too. Sona continued this pattern, putting on larger amounts of love juice on Ahri's breasts with each time and sucking it all away.

After repeating this pattern countless times, the stimulus made Ahri reach her limit.

"Ah, Sona, I can't… I'm cuming…"

Sona stopped stimulating Ahri's pussy with the hand she was on and focused on licking Ahri's breasts dry.

"Hah, don't drag it out, finish it!" Ahri begged loudly, frustrated over the lack of release.

As soon as Sona finished licking Ahri's breasts, she hoisted Ahri's legs onto her shoulders, putting her pussy in front of her face.

"S-Sona…"

_Give me everything you have, Ahri…_

Sona inserted her tongue into Ahri's pussy and lapped up her juices. Ahri squealed in an unintelligible manner at the new sensation, Sona's tongue running wild inside her. She soon yelled Sona's name out at the top of her lungs, unable to hold back any longer. Sona closed her eyes so she would not get any juices into them; She could feel her face becoming dirtied by Ahri's juices, but she didn't mind it.

_I'm covered in your scent, Ahri. You better be prepared for the consequences of dirtying me~!_ Sona thought mischievously.

After Ahri had finished climaxing, Sona wiped some of the juices off her face, so she could open her eyes safely. There, with a white dress around her waist, flashing her crotch and showing her breasts while bathing in an afterglow of a climax, staring up at Sona longingly was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her life.

"_N-no fair… I w-was supposed to make you mine, not t-the other way around…_" Ahri whimpered, breathing heavily.

_How cute, she thinks she can take the dominating side. But there can only be one who takes control…_

Sona put Ahri's legs down gently, then stood up and began to strip her clothing.

"What? No, please no more!" Ahri begged, unable to exert any more strength.

_This is what you would've done if you had your way, right~?_

After tossing her clothes and undergarments onto the couch, Sona removed Ahri's dress from around her waist and also tossed it on the couch. Ahri suddenly became quiet as Sona was doing this, despite complaining moments earlier.

"…You're beautiful." Ahri said quietly.

Sona then noticed that Ahri was staring at her naked body. She blushed at this, unable to contain her embarrassment at the sudden compliment. She didn't stop her movements, however, bringing her crotch down to where Ahri's was.

Ahri softly sighed as their pussies touched lightly together, as Sona hesitated for a moment.

_…Maybe I shouldn't. She said she didn't want anymore and she looks tired-_

"Sona, you want to cum together, right?" Ahri asked, looking into her eyes.

Sona nodded.

"…I-I was just surprised at how everything turned out. I should be fine, don't worry about me." Ahri said, turning her head away in embarrassment.

_Ahri… knew what I was thinking…_

With Ahri's permission to continue, Sona started grinding their sex organs together.

"Hahu… Sona…"

Ahri was breathing even heavier than before, her face an indescribable shade of red. Sona was unable to hide her arousal as well, her breathing just as heavy as Ahri's with the red shade to match. As her arousal grew stronger, she started grinding harder, and their clitorises bumped into each other causing Ahri to yelp in pleasure and Sona to feel shockwaves throughout her body. She tried to replicate that feeling, bumping into Ahri's clitoris again and, this time, rubbing them together.

Ahri's face twisted, her eyes looked up at the ceiling and her mouth open wide, as though she were scared, but her trembling lip and fevered breathing suggested that she was at the peak of ecstasy. Sona was feeling aroused already, but seeing Ahri like that made her pussy even wetter, knowing that she was completely losing herself in sex.

Suddenly, Sona slowed down, taking the time to feel Ahri's clitoris against her and how impossibly good it felt. Ahri started making incomprehensible noises from her mouth again, feeling even more sensitive than she was when Sona was moving fast, as she could appreciate every slight movement and sound their clitorises made.

_Hah… I can't go on for much longer…_

"_It feels so good, I can't breathe"_ Ahri said in a dreamlike voice, despite the opposite being true.

As the wet sloshing sound of their sex echoed throughout the room, both of them began to shudder, knowing the end was near. Sona picked up the pace and rubbed as hard as she could, trying to make Ahri reach her climax at the same time. Ahri screamed as she reached her limit and Sona followed suit, causing their love juices to spill on the other, as well as the floor.

When they finished, Sona lied down next to Ahri, breathing alongside her. Ahri huddled up to her quickly, seeking her warmth, and wrapped her tails around them.

"Sona… I love you."

_Me too, Ahri…_

With her silent reply thought, exhaustion overcame both of them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When Sona woke up, she was lying in a bed, covered in warm blankets. Groggily, she sat up and saw Ahri sitting beside her. When she saw Ahri's face, she quickly turned beet red and turned away, having remembered her uncharacteristic behaviour as well as the sex she had with Ahri.

"Hmm, you're not so direct now, are you?" Ahri asked, curious at the personality gap.

_I did __**that**__ with Ahri!? What on earth was I-_

Ahri kissed Sona on the cheek as she was thinking, as well as wrapped her arms around her. Sona continued to blush, but turned to face her.

"So… this means we're lovers now, right?" Ahri asked, looking at her with her enchanting eyes.

Sona's heart quickened, and with one more deep breath, she nodded her head.

It was an impulse she couldn't explain.


End file.
